I Tried To Be Perfect
by Nindo Izanagi
Summary: Bagaimakah jika seorang Naruto Uzumaki berbicara gagap? lalu bagaimana ia mengatasi segala masalah dan orang yang ia cintai? Romance/crime/tregedy/angst


Holla Nindo kembali membawa fic gaje yang terinpirasi sama OVJ..  
>^o^<p>

Happy reading yak

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo (banyak), Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, ABAL-ABAL.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter 1

Mentari pagi mulai tersenyum bersinar menyinari hari awal tahun ajaran baru bagi Para Pelajar.  
>Terlihat Seorang memandangi bangunan megah sekolah barunya dari depan gerbang. Dengan rasa keraguan Ia berjalan menyelusuri setiap bangunan Sekolah untuk mencari kelas barunya.<p>

"Semoga Aku bisa melewati 1 tahun terakhirku di Sekolah ini." Gumamnya dalam hati sambil berdiri di depan pintu kelas barunya. Ia masih ragu untuk masuk ruangan, sehingga harus menunggu Senseinya memberi isyarat untuk masuk.

"Anak-Anak Kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Ujar Sensei kepada muridnya, sehingga membuat murid kelas XII penasaran dengan kehadiran murid baru tersebut. Selama mereka sekolah di Konoha High School, baru kali ini kedatangan murid baru.

"Yo, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri Anda." Suruh Kakashi sensei mengisyaratkan kepada pelajar berambut pirang dan mempunyai 3 kumis kecil dikedua pipinya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.  
>Dengan memberanikan diri, Ia membuka pintu lalu berjalan memasuki kelas.<p>

"Per..perkenalkan na..na..nama Saya, Uzumaki Nar..Naruto."

"Hahahahahahahaha." Suara seluruh Siswa dan Siswi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, kecuali Siswi berambut indigo yang merasa kasihan padanya.

"Sa..salam ke..kenal Nar..naruto, Ak..aku Kiba." Sambut Kiba sambil menirukan gaya bicara Naruto yang gagap.

"Hentikan Kiba! jangan menghina orang, atau kau mau nilai kesopananmu Sensei kurangi." Bentak Kakashi Sensei mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sedang gugup.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Dia pindahan dari Otogakure High School, kalian tidak boleh mengejeknya, bisa dipahami!"

"Wakatta!" Teriak Murid-Murid sambil menahan ketawanya.

"Naruto, silahkan duduk di pojok belakang meja Hinata." Suruh Kakashi kepada Naruto sambil menunjukan tempat duduknya.

"I..iya Sensei." Naruto berjalan menundukkan kepalanya.  
>Lalu duduk dan memulai aktivitas hari pertama belajarnya bersama Sekolah baru, Kelas baru, Sensei baru dan tentunya Teman-Teman yang baru juga.<p>

Tak terasa bel tanda selesainya semua pelajaran telah berdering. Para murid tengah membereskan peralatannya masing-masing dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Anak-Anak waktunya pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan pr-nya oke! Yang tidak mengerjakan akan Sensei kasih hukuman." Perintah Kakashi dengan tampang seramnya.  
>Kemudian Ia meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh beberapa muridnya.<p>

3 Orang Siswa berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ini, sangat memalukan!" Ucap Siswa raven mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengangkatnya keatas. Hal ini membuat Naruto tak dapat bernafas dengan baik.

"A..apa salahku?" pekik Naruto bingung dengan tingkah mereka yang tiba-tiba berbuat hal yang tidak baik baginya. Ia memegang tangan Pria raven itu dan berusaha menyingkirkannya.  
>Namun apa daya tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk berhadapan dengan Pria raven itu.<p>

"Buugh"  
>Pria raven mendorong ke dinding kelas dengan kasar.<p>

"Salahmu? Karena kau gagap dan memalukan Sekolah! Kiba, Neji, pegang tangannya." Suruhnya kepada Pria yang dipanggil Kiba yang mempunyai tato dipipinya dan Neji yang punyai tato didahinya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, tapi Kita gilir Bocah ini. Sudah lama tanganku tak merasakan darah." Ujar Neji memegang kuat salah satu tangan Naruto diikuti dengan Kiba yang memegang tangan sisi lainnya.

"Mari kita mulai." Ucap Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan meniup-niupnya.  
>Lalu Ia menghantam wajah Naruto yang lugu dengan tinjunya. Naruto hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit, mau bicara pun percuma karena takut kalau mereka jadi lebih kejam.<p>

Berulang-ulang kali Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya ke muka Naruto yang membuat darah mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

"Cukup Sasuke. Sudah 10 menit, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Neji beralih kedepan Naruto, bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke.  
>Neji menarik rambut Naruto hingga sebagian rambutnya rontok.<br>Kemudian menendang keras perut Naruto, lalu membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding yang suaranya sampai bergema di ruangan yang kini tertinggal 4 orang siswa.

"Ayo lakukan Kiba." Ucap Neji sambil terus menjambak rambut Naruto.  
>Terlihat Kiba mengambil gunting di tasnya dan memotong rambut Naruto yang dijambak Neji.<br>Lalu Ia merobek-robek baju Naruto dengan guntingnya yang meninggalkan luka gores dibadan Naruto.

"Sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi. Sampai besok, BAKA!"

"cuiih."

Ludahan Sasuke ke muka Naruto mengakhiri penindasannya pada Naruto.  
>Di ikuti dengan Kiba dan Neji yang menirukan aksi kotor Sasuke.<p>

Lalu Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemah di pojok dinding dengan darah mengalir di bibirnya beserta ludah kotor ketiga Orang yang menganiayanya.  
>Naruto tak menyangka hari pertama sekolah akan seperti ini.<br>Tubuhnya kini semakin lemah dan lemah sehingga Ia tertidur di dalam ruangan kelas.

Keesokan harinya.  
>30 menit sebelum masuk pelajaran, Seorang perempuan berambut indigo memasuki kelas.<br>Ia sangat rajin, pintar dan tidak pernah telat. Itu dikarenakan dikeluarganya, Hinata dididik supaya disiplin dalam mengerjakan dan berbuat suatu hal.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Hinata kaget melihat murid baru yang baru Ia kenal kemarin. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

Lalu Hinata menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Naruto, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.  
>Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sosok siswi cantik yang ada di depannya.<p>

"Kau sudah sadar ya? Badanmu sangat panas dan ada banyak luka ditubuhmu, terutama diwajah. Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?" ucap Hinata seraya mengelap darah diwajah Naruto dengan tisu miliknya dan membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti tomat.

"Ugh." Naruto merintih kesakitan saat Hinata mengelap luka diwajahnya. Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian ini pada Hinata, tapi Ia malu untuk mengatakannya karena Ia merasa Hinata tak akan mau berteman dengan orang yang berbicara gagap.

"Aku harus membawamu ke UKS. Kau butuh perawatan." Ucap Hinata sambil membantu Naruto bangun dan merangkulnya berjalan ke ruang UKS.

Setiap derap langkah, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, sebelumnya Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria.  
>Sesampainya di UKS, Hinata merebahkan tubuh Naruto di kasur.<p>

"Karena jam masuk pelajaran masih lama, Aku akan merawatmu dulu, bagiku kesehatanmu lebih penting." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil handuk kecil lalu mencelupkannya ke air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Naruto.  
>Perlahan Hinata mengusap luka Naruto sampai bekas darah dan kotorannya hilang.<p>

"Sudahlah ayo cerita ke Saya, Saya tau kekuranganmu dan Saya mengerti keadaanmu. Aku tak malu punya teman sepertimu, bahkan menurutku kau sangat baik. Kalau seandainya Saya malu, mungkin Kau masih tergeletak dipojok kelas." kata Hinata tersenyum menyakinkan Naruto. Ia mengerti, Orang seperti Naruto butuh perhatian lebih.

"En..tah, A..aku ti..tidak tau kenapa. Ti..tiba-tiba tiga o..orang me..nyerangku." ucap Naruto terus terang pada wanita yang telah menolongnya. Ia lega dan senang, akhirnya ada orang yang tulus berteman dengannya tanpa melihat dari segi apapun.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Sa..sasuke, Ki..kiba dan Ne..neji."

"Jangan dekati mereka! Mereka jahat, suka menindas orang lain. Aku benci mereka." ucap Hinata melarang pada Naruto. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Tak ma..masalah, ini su..sudah biasa. Wa..waktu di Otogakure pun A..aku sudah men..derita."

"Cukup jangan bicara lagi. Kau kan laki-laki, kau tak boleh lemah, tubuhmu masih belum stabil sebaiknya istirahat dulu, jam pelajaran pertama masih 1 jam lagi. Aku akan menjagamu disini, Naruto." ucap Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menarik selimut ketubuh Naruto dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Naruto memandang senyum Hinata sangat indah, Ia sangat senang. Tak menyangka punya teman seperti Hinata. Naruto berharap hubungannya bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

tak terasa Naruto pun terlelap tidur sampai akhirnya ada suara lembut membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya..

"Bangun Naruto, sebentar lagi masuk jam pelajaran. Nih Aku bawakan seragam sekolah punya saudaraku, seragammu sudah rusak. Dipakai ya, ku tunggu di luar." ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menunggu di luar UKS.  
>Dengan segera Naruto mengganti seragamnya, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.<br>Setelah selesai Ia menghampiri Hinata dan berjalan secara beriringan dengannya menuju kelas.

"Hoi baka! Ngapain kau jalan bersama Hinata? Sekarang jauhi Dia!" perintah Kiba iri dengan Naruto. Kiba sudah tujuh kali menyatakan cinta ke Hinata, namun tujuh kali juga ditolak cintanya. Lalu Ia mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram kearah baju Naruto yang baru dikasih Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa diam termenung karena Ia takut dengan Kiba dan dua orang temannya.

"Plaaak."

Sebuah tamparan keras menyambar pipi Kiba sampai membekas warna merah.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto!"

"Plaaak."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kiba ditampar Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" ancam Hinata seraya tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar Kiba.

"Oke..oke, tunggu balasan dariku. Baka!"  
>Kiba mengancam balik yang ditujukan ke Naruto dan Hinata dengan sorot matanya yang penuh dendam.<br>Lalu Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.  
>Kiba tersenyum puas sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Hinata khawatir sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ti..tidak a..apa-apa kok." jawab Naruto berbohong karena Ia tidak mau Hinata ikut terlibat dalam urusannya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yosh, A..aku ba..baik-baik saja Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan senyum palsu bermaksud untuk membuat Hinata tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di meja masing-masing.  
>Saat itu pelajaran Guy-sensei adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan bagi sebagian murid. Karena Guy-sensei mengajar fisika dengan gaya mengajar yang aneh. Tapi tidak dengan siswa yang bernama Rock Lee. Ia adalah salah satu siswa kesayangan Guy-sensei. Bagi Lee, Guy-sensei adalah sensei terhebat di Konoha High School, selain itu Lee sangat mengidolakannya, sampai-sampai penampilannya pun hampir sama.<p>

Setelah pelajaran Guy-sensei adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yang akan diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Ia adalah sensei yang paling ditakuti oleh para murid karena sifatnya yang keras dan tegas.  
>Seusai Guy-sensei keluar kelas, para murid duduk rapi dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.<p>

"Konichiwa anak-anak. Silahkan kumpulkan pr kemarin?" perintah Kakashi dengan wajah sangar kearah para muridnya.  
>Para murid pun bergegas menaruh buku pr-nya ke meja Kakashi, kecuali<p>

Naruto yang ketakutan sambil menggigit kuku jarinnya, diikuti keringat dingin membasahi wajah.

"Naruto, Mana tugasmu!" seru Kakashi pada Naruto yang tengah ketakutan.

"Lu..lupa Sensei."

"Ayo ikut Sensei!" perintah Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Naruto keluar kelas dan membawanya ke wc.  
>Lalu setibanya di wc, Kakashi menyuruh Naruto membersihkan wc yang bau kemudian mengepel seluruh ruangan sekolah.<p>

*skip time*

Seusai jam pelajaran berakhir, tetesan air peluh masih membasahi dahi Naruto.  
>Ia masih menyelesaikan hukumannya, dan sedang mengepel lantai depan setiap kelas.<br>Pakaiannya menjadi basah dan kotor, tapi Naruto adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab yang tak pernah lari dari kenyataan maupun keadaan.

*Drap..drap..drap*

Terdengar langkah kaki menghampir Naruto yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Hoi Baka! Sungguh kasihan nasibmu." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke lantai yang baru di pel Naruto.

Sehingga lantainya kotor kembali karena sepatunya. Lalu Neji dan Kiba pun menari-nari kegirangan di atas lantai yang baru di pel.

"Buugh."

Sasuke terpeleset karena ulahnya sendiri dan terbentur ke lantai.  
>Kemudian dengan tampang tak marah atas tingkah mereka, Naruto berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri.<p>

"Jangan sentuh tubuhku dengan tangan kotormu!" bentak Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Ini karena ulahmu, Baka! Kau tidak becus menjalani hukuman!" seru Kiba sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai terjungkal ke lantai.

"A..apa sa..salahku, ka..kalian se..sendiri yang lewat da..dari lantai yang ma..masih basah." elak Naruto membela dirinya karena Ia merasa tak bersalah.

"APA KAU BILANG!" ucap Neji dengan nada keras.  
>Lalu Ia mencengkram leher Naruto dan menyuruhnya berlutut meninta maaf dihadapan Sasuke.<p>

"Go..gomen..nesai."

"Aku tak dengar! Bilang sekali lagi!" seru Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang berlutut dihadapannya.

Belum sempat Naruto berkata, Sasuke menendang mukanya sampai terpental ke belakang.

*Byiuuur*

Neji menyiram Naruto dengan air kotor dari ember bekas air pel yang dikerjakan Naruto. Lalu Kiba mengusap-ngusapkan alat pelnya ke muka Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak perempuan bermata lavender yang berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata! Jangan ikut-ikutan Kau!" ucap Kiba dengan amarah melihat perempuan yang dipanggilnya Hinata. Ia sangat membenci perempuan itu karena telah menolak cintanya beberapa kali.

"PERGI KALIAN! JANGAN GANGGU NARUTO!" seru Hinata dengan wajah menangis berdiri didepan Naruto untuk menghalangi setiap perbuatan mereka kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku tak bernafsu mencari masalah dengan perempuan." ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan memasukkan tangan ke kantongnya.

Kiba dan Neji pun ikut pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Aku khawatir." kata Hinata mengangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk Naruto yang penuh dengan memar dan basah kotor.  
>Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan seperti ini, baru saja kemarin Ia menderita sekarang sudah menderita lagi. Hinata semakin kencang memeluk Naruto, Ia tau orang sepertinya mengalami banyak cobaan yang berat.<br>Disakiti, dihina, dicaci maki, dibenci, dijauhi dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain.

**To be continue...**

** ==#==**

**A/N :** yosh akhirnya chapter 1 yang abal-abal dan penuh typo selesai juga.  
>Untuk chapter berikutnya apakah lebih menarik kalau ada pembunuhan atau apalah. Aku minta saran, kritik dan masukan para senpai.<p>

**Naruto:** Hoi Author, kenapa aku berperan gagap =="

**Author:** Gomen Naruto-kun, habis mirip azis gagap sih.

**Kiba :** seneng banget bisa menghajarmu Naruto baka.

**Neji:** aku juga kiba sama.

**Sasuke:** hn

**Author:** kenapa sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** pasti chapter berikutnya aku yang menderita.

**Author :** kira-kira seperti itulah..  
>Hehehehe<p>

**Sasuke:** *mata penuh amarah*  
>Amaterasu!<p>

**Author**: kyaaaaa, ampun sasuke-kun..

**Hinata:** tubuhmu bau naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** ini gara-gara author, gomen hinata-chan. Tapi kamu tetep cinta kan..  
>Hehehe<p>

**Hinata**: hmm...ya begitulah..

**Author:** cie..cieeee, prikitiuw

**Naruto**: *rasengan ke bokong author sampai terkempar kelangit*

**Author**: gyaaaaaaaaaa..  
>See u next chapter<p>

Please RnR


End file.
